Not So Dolphin Safe
by idpaintballer
Summary: Naruto is assigned to be Iruka's Teacher's Aid. Will Iruka survive or will Naruto kill him with his famous "dobe" moves.


**Prestory Author's Note: Some chapters will directly follow the one before it but most will involve a slight time skip. Examples are the next chapter will be Day 2, but the one after that could be Day 4 or further on.**

* * *

Naruto stood in a classroom. After putting in for a teacher's aid position, he was assigned to non other then Umino Iruka. He looked around, the class was empty and he knew it was getting close to 8:00 in the morning. Naruto looked around as he noticed some students walk in and look over at him before sitting in their desks. Naruto was standing near Iruka's desk, almost leaning on it. His green ninja vest was wide open and he wore his trademark god awful orange jump suit. "Class, please, sit and calm yourselves, we will have a guest for the remainder of the year, his name is Uzumaki Naruto, he is a jounin and will be my teacher's aid" Iruka said as he walked in through the door. He looked over towards Naruto and walked over to him. "Naruto, if you wish, please take a seat in the back of the class so you can help those I can't go to that quickly" Iruka said before slapping Naruto's leg with a ruler. "AH! Iruka-san, that hurt" Naruto protested as a student started snickering.

Naruto walked to the back of the class and took out a piece of paper. He had been in Iruka's class many years ago and now, he was there as a teacher's aid. He had always dreamed of the day he could help his dolphin teacher with instructing his students. After about an hour into the class, Iruka took out a stack of papers that Naruto instantly recognized. "Class, before recess, we are going to have a quick quiz, Naruto will be watching for cheaters from the side as I watch for them from the front. Anyone caught will fail this quiz. Remember, I don't care if you cheat, as long as I don't catch you." Naruto walked to the upper left side of the room. "How is he going to watch every one of us" a student in the back row asked. "Let us not forget, he is a jounin so I am sure he has a method" Iruka said as he started to pass the tests out. Naruto noticed this and brought his hands into his favorite sign. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" rang through the room as Naruto had copies form at each end of each row. Without knowing it, a shadow clone appeared behind Iruka, sending him forwards dropping the tests. Naruto looked at his mistake. "Naruto, please, warn me before doing that next time" Iruka said as he picked up the exams and finished passing them out.

After half an hour, the quiz was over and everyone had ran outside except Naruto and Iruka. "Iruka, I am so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen" Naruto said as he finished picking up the tests and put them down onto Iruka's desk. "Its ok, I realise that it is your first day, and we haven't actually worked around each other except during missions." Iruka said as he walked over to the window and looked down at the students. "So, why did they move your class to the second floor?" Naruto asked as he stepped up next to Iruka. "Its because I had way too many escapes, that's also why they issued me a jounin teacher's aid" Iruka said sadly. "Its ok, even your students lost your respect, I am sure you'll be able to gain it back" Naruto said as he rested his arm on Iruka's shoulder and looked out into the yard at some kids who were rough housing. "Should I stop them, or do you want to?" Iruka asked. "I will" was all Naruto said as he vanished in a poof of smoke and appeared behind the students, who looked as if they saw a ghost.

Iruka watched as Naruto broke them up and had sent one of them to the office. "Why did you send him into the office?" Iruka asked as Naruto returned in the same fashion he had left in. "Its because I told him twice to stop and the third time I told him to go to the office and I would see him there and he would have to explain to the school commander what he was doing disobeying the orders of a jounin." Naruto said in an almost matter of fact tone. "Then why are you here." Iruka asked as he looked at Naruto. "Easy, a shadow clone will meet him there" was all that Naruto had said before he turned back around and looked at the clock.

It was noon, close to lunch time. Naruto had worked up an apatite as he helped Iruka keep the hellions that were his students in check. "Iruka, how did you manage" Naruto asked as they walked to the teacher's lounge. "It wasn't that hard, I mean I dealt with you for all those years" Iruka said, poking Naruto in the side. "Ah, Uzumaki, I need to add you to the access list for the lounge" Naruto heard a voice from behind them. "Ah, granny T, how goes it" Naruto asked as Tsunade decked Naruto in the top of his head. "That's Lady Hokage while you are here" she spat out and looked at the blood what was running from his nose. "Perfect, I don't have to slice him." Tsunade though. "OK, how is that going to help me" Naruto asked as he pinched his nose to try and stop the bleeding. "Naruto, you know what happened last time you tried to get in, you were shocked, really badly." Iruka said. "OK, then what's that go to do with blood, it isn't a blood seal is it?" Naruto asked. "Bingo" was all Tsunade said as she made some hand signs and slammed Naruto's face against the door, followed by more hand signs. "There, next time you want to enter, it will allow you" she said before turning to walk away. "Grumpy old hag." Naruto said as Tsunade turned around to meet him with murderous intent. "What was that, you runt" she growled. "Oh, I said……um……I forgot the wrinkled old bag I had my lunch in." Naruto said in his best effort to save his own back skin. "Then go and get it" Tsunade said as she walked away. "Good save, Naruto." Iruka said as the two walked into the teachers lounge.

The teachers lounge was nothing really special, it had a couch, a table with some chairs and a few vending machines. Naruto looked over to the teacher's mail boxes and noticed his name on a blue tag next to Iruka's who's was on a tag. "Um, what's with the colored tags" Naruto asked as Iruka poured himself a cup of coffee. "The red tags are teachers, the yellow ones are office staff and the blue once are for teacher's aids" Iruka trailed off as he poured the coffee down the sink. "That was just gross" Iruka proclaimed as he dumped the cup. "Who made the coffee" he asked the teachers who were gathered there. "I did" Mizuki replied. "Well, if its going to be that way next time, you might as well forget the grounds and just make some hot water, that was just weak." Iruka said as Naruto looked at him with a weird look. "Iruka-san, I think your ramen is ready" Naruto said as he took the cup out of the microwave. He sloshed it a little and without realizing what he had one, he slipped in the water and sent the bowel soaring towards his dolphin teacher. The bowel hit dead on, making Iruka shake with anger. "Naruto, please, just don't do that again and watch where you step." Iruka said as he grabbed a bag out of his locker. "I'm going to change, try not to destroy the academy while I am in the bathroom, ok Naruto" Iruka said as he shut the door.

Naruto slumped down on the couch and looked around him. There was Anko, Mizuki, and Ibiki. Naruto put his head in his hands and tried his best to hide the tears that were threatening to escape. "Its ok, Naruto. He knows it's your first day, you must just be nervous. You are working along side him, not is student, its difficult, I know" Anko said wrapping her arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Um, thanks" was all Naruto said as Iruka walked out wearing what looked like the same cloths he went in with. "I thought you were going to change?" Naruto asked. "I did" was all Iruka replied before the buzzer went off, telling them that it was the end of their lunch break and the students would be returning to class soon. Naruto and Iruka walked up the stairs to the second floor. "What is the lesson this afternoon" Naruto asked. "Weapons handling" was all Iruka replied. The two walked into the class and Iruka transformed some small pieces of wood into some shuriken and kunai. "Class, today we are going to showing you how to handle your ninja weapons. I will take one half of the class and Naruto will take the other half." Iruka finished as he called names for his group. "OK, those I didn't name, go with Naruto" he said as the students split into their groups.

"OK, when using your weapons, be sure to avoid the sharp areas, those can cut you and you won't even know until it's too late" Naruto said while showing his students the blade's edge. "When throwing shuriken, remember to hold them like this" Naruto said as he showed the students how to hold a shuriken by the center. "That awesome, now how about you show us how to throw them now" one student said. "OK, you would throw a shuriken like this" Naruto said as he threw a fake shuriken that turned into a piece of paper and fell to the floor. The students clapped and edged Naruto on to continue. "And how about kunai, how do you throw those?" another student asked. "Well, there are many ways, I'll show you my personal favorite" Naruto said as he picked up a kunai and hurled it towards the front of the room.

Iruka hears the sound of metal leaving someone's hands. "Shit" he proclaimed as he bent his head back and the kunai flew by. "That was close" he though until he felt a weight leave his forehead. He looked down to find his forehead protector now laying in his lap. "Uzumaki Naruto, hallway, NOW!" Iruka screamed as he stormed out followed closely by the jounin.

"What the hell were you thinking" Iruka said with a tone of complete anger. "I showed them the cutting edge and used a piece of paper to demonstrate, I didn't think I picked the real one up when I threw it at you and when I realized what I did, it was too late." Naruto said with an apologetic tone. "OK, from now on, you are not to use any of your weapons in the lessons, understood?" Iruka said as Naruto looked at him with a frown. "Understood" was all Naruto replied as he walked into the classroom and took a seat with the rest of his group. "What happened just now is what could happen if you don't handle your weapons correctly" Naruto said with a tone of despair and looked up at the clock. "Good, only ten minutes left" Naruto said silently.

The final lesson of the day continued on until the bell rang. Both Naruto and Iruka had stood up and walked out the door after their students, making their way to the lounge. "Iruka, I am so sorry, I could have killed you so many times." Naruto said in a sorry tone. "Its ok, its still just your first day, tomorrow will be better." Iruka said as Naruto grabbed the door knob to the lounge and was able to open it without the shock he got before when he tried to open it. The two men sat down and Iruka took out the tests from earlier that morning. He graded them and passed them to Naruto. Naruto looked them over and saw that they all had the same exact answers. "Wow, I guess the class you have now is good" Naruto said. "Ya, they 'gathered information' without being caught" Iruka said. "What do you mean by that." Naruto asked. "Well, before passing out the test, I placed the key on the top of my desk, they just had to focus their chakra to see it" Iruka said, almost laughing. "That was a pretty sneaky test, Iruka-sensei" Naruto said. The two got up and left the building, going their separate ways. Naruto wondered how tomorrow would be.


End file.
